Wanna Bet: Rewritten
by Lucifers.Angel.93
Summary: The gang is now in high school, and everyone makes a bet on whether or not Spinelli and TJ will finally confront each other about their feelings. But when someone looses the bet, what will happen? Rated for language and violence. Rewrite of my story 'Wanna Bet'


So, as you may have noticed from the title and summary, this is rewrite of my story 'Wanna Bet?' The reason for this is; I have been going through my work, and I have noticed numerous mistakes in the original. Some of it was too rushed, some was lacking in information, the list goes on. So hopefully I have fixed it, and you all enjoy. I will be adding some things that I have missed in the original, others will be removed. I do NOT own this show, its characters, or the other show mentioned.

**Spinelli's POV.**

"Ashley, honey! You're going to be late for school!" I grumbled stretched my body. _Why does she insist on calling me Ashley?_ I sat up and glanced at the clock on my wall. It read 7:30 am.

_7:30? How exactly am I gonna be late for school?_

I threw my legs over the edge of my bed, and dragged myself over to my dresser. I grabbed my usual clothing. They hadn't really changed much since I was nine. In fact, I hadn't really changed much either. I was still the tough, thin kid I always was. One thing that _has_ changed; I don't wear my hair in pigtails or wear that old ratty hat anymore. My hat had gotten too old and ruffed up, and my brother chopped off my pigtails three years ago. I may have been asleep at the time, but I was aware of his actions. Does that make sense? No, not really.

Last year TJ said my ski-cap made me look homeless. I threw it in the garbage, and I haven't worn anything on my head since. And I have one of those pixie haircut things, courtesy of my brother. I still wear a black faux-leather jacket, but I don't wear dresses anymore. Now I wear a red t-shirt, a black mini-skirt (courtesy of my mother), and red stockings. And who would I be if I didn't still wear my brother's old boots? Man, those things must be older than me! But they fit, so there is no way I would get rid of them.

"Ashley? Are you awake?" I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, I'm awake! I'm going to have a shower, then I'll be down!" My room has been renovated a bit since I was nine, and my mom decided to give me my own bathroom. In my bedroom, of course. I walked into the bathroom, and locked the door.

**TJ's POV.**

"Theodore, dear! It's time for breakfast!" I rolled onto my back, and glanced at the clock on my wall.

"Mom, its 7:30!" I hollered. I glanced at the calendar above my head.

"Oh, yeah. Today's the first day of school." I stood up, and stretched my arms over my head. I walked over to my dresser, and grabbed my usual clothing. Since I'm older now, I actually kinda dress differently, but still manage to mix in a little of my old self. When I was thirteen, I switched my green jacket for a brown one. Now that I'm sixteen, I wear a black faux-leather jacket. Spinelli's idea, not mine. I still wear my blue jeans, white shirt and red and white sneakers. And of course, my red baseball cap is never forgotten. I've had it for as long as I can remember, and it still looked the same as it did when I got it.

"Theodore Jasper Detweiler! Get down here! Your breakfast is getting cold!" I rolled my eyes.

"Stop calling me Theodore Jasper! It's been TJ since kindergarten!"

_Mom really needs to stop calling me by my full name._ I've been called TJ ever since Gus gave me the nickname back in kindergarten. Because of him, no one called me by my name since. Now that I think about it, I don't think anyone even knows my real name! Except Spinelli, my family, and Gus.

"Well whoever you are, you'd better get down here soon!" I rolled my eyes again.

"Okay! I'm just going to shower first! I'll be down when I'm done!" I walked into the bathroom, with my clothes in hand.

**Spinelli's POV.**

After I got dressed, I shook my hair with my fingertips as I walked into the kitchen.

"What's for breakfast, mom?" I asked, as I sat down at the table.

"Cereal. I didn't get to pick up the groceries yesterday, so we don't really have anything else right now."

I looked around the room and asked, "where's dad and Joey?"

My mother sighed, shaking her head. "Your father is down at the police station, visiting Joey."

"What did he do now, light a building on fire?" I was being half serious. It _did_ seem like something he could do, _but_ I don't really think he would.

"Sweetie, listen," she began, as she sat across the table from me.

"Last night your brother got drunk and decided to drive home from his friend's house. He didn't quite make it home, instead he crashed into the back of someone's car and wound up in jail."

I stared blankly at her. "But why did they arrest him?" My mother looked me in the eye. Honestly, it kind of scared me.

"Drunk driving, and possession of cocaine," she whispered. My jaw dropped. My brother. The one person other than TJ that I could tell anything to... he wouldn't actually do _drugs_, would he?

"Don't worry, sweetie. I talked to your father while you were still asleep. They tested Joey, and the results were negative. Apparently Joey's friend left the cocaine in his car after they left a party."

I smiled to myself.

"Well, at least he didn't use drugs. When will he get out?"

My mother handed me a bowl of cereal as she replied, "he should be home by tomorrow afternoon. Assuming Joey's friend makes it down there."

I shoved a spoonful of cereal in my mouth, and smiled. After I finished my breakfast, I glanced at the clock. It was only 7:50 am.

"Kay, well I'm going over to make sure TJ is awake. Bye, mom!" I yelled as I grabbed my black backpack from the couch. "Good-bye, Ashley! Have a wonderful day at school!"

_Well, at least she doesn't call me Pookie anymore._

"And say hi to BJ for me!" I couldn't help but laugh. Even after all these years, she still got his name wrong.

"His name is TJ!" I yelled, laughing, and ran out the door.

I walked down the very familiar sidewalk, counting stray pebbles. The heat hit me in an instant, and I began to sweat.

_ It's so hot out!_

I had to get out of the heat, so I ran the rest of the way to TJ's house. As I raised my right fist to the door, I thought twice about knocking. I decided against it. I walked around the side of his house, and I looked up to saw that his bedroom window _was_ open. I climbed up the old ladder, which has been leaning against the house since seventh grade. I hopped through the window and looked around for TJ, but I didn't see him. I saw light coming from under TJ's bathroom door, so i figured he must be in there. He has a bathroom in his bedroom, just like I do. I jumped onto his bed, and fell backwards. I began to count the lines in the ceiling as I waited for him.

I heard the door knob on the bathroom door turn, and I looked to my side. Out of the bathroom walked TJ. Shirtless, and in his boxers. I tried not to laugh, but I couldn't help it. His boxers were covered with a dozen Stewie Griffin faces.

"Hey, Teej nice boxers!" I mocked.

He looked at me, scared shit-less, and I could've sworn he jumped five feet in the air!

"Holy crap, Spin! What the hell are you trying to do? Scare me to death?"

I laughed, and rolled on my side. Unfortunately I rolled right off the bed, and TJ tripped over me.

"Ouch. I scare you... so... so you have to trip and... and land on me?" I was laughing between my words, making it hard to understand. I tried to sit up, but TJ was still on me.

"Hey, you deserve it."

He grabbed my arms and held me down.

"Hmm So you wanna wrestle with _me_, huh? Fine by me!" I tried to lift my arms, but he was strong! I rolled under him, and he loosened his grip. We both started laughing. I rolled us over, me now sitting, on top of him. I held his arms down.

"Ha! Pinned ya!" I yelled.

He rolled over, pinning me down again, smirking at me.

"I win." He whispered in my ear.

I moved my face closer to his, our noses touching. I stared him in the eye and whispered, "never."

I rolled again. But he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me back down.

I rolled onto my back, and laughed again. He grabbed my hand this time, and continued to hold me down.

"Okay, okay, I give! Truce!" I giggled.

He smiled at me. He started playing with my fingers, while looking me in the eye. I smiled, but I felt my face getting warmer. Either it was because he was still on me and still only in his boxers, or because he was playing with my fingers and still looking into my eyes. Either way, I wasn't complaining.

"Theodore!"

I burst out into a laughing fit.

"Theodore! What is all that noise?"

TJ was trying to keep me quiet by putting a finger to my lips.

"Shh," he whispered, which caused me to laugh so hard, I wasn't making a sound.

"Uh, nothing, mom! I.. er... tripped!" I calmed down a bit, but was still giggling. He wasn't really lying, he just wasn't telling the entire truth. TJ gave a weak chuckle.

"Uh, sorry Spin," he mumbled. I noticed his cheeks slowly reddened.

_Is he... blushing?_

"Uh, Teej, you're still on top of me," I mumbled as my face flushed. He started to get up, but I pulled him down, and rolled on top of him. I leaned my face closer, and whispered into his ear.

"You will never beat me."

**A/N: So, here's the first ****rewritten ****chapter for 'Wanna Bet?' As you may or may not have noticed, I added a few things, and made minor changes to others. Hope you all enjoy the rewritten version of 'Wanna Bet?' - Lucy**

** How many reviews can I get for the first chapter?**


End file.
